gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Diamond Head Game
"And now, from the Travel Crossroads of the World in beautiful Hawaii, it's The Diamond Head Game, starring Bob Eubanks!" The Diamond Head Game was a short-lived game show which took place on the foot of Diamond Head in Hawaii. Gameplay Format #1 Front Game The audience was divided into four sections, each representing "one of the islands of Hawaii." Two contestants were selected from each section at a time to compete in a head-to-head match. Eubanks read a general-knowledge question (either multiple choice or "true/false"), and the first to buzz in had the chance to answer. A correct answer was worth one point, while an incorrect response or failing to provide a guess in time gave the point to the opponent. The first contestant to earn two points won a prize and advanced to the next round. The process repeated until all four contestants ("representatives" from each "island") were determined. In the second round, each of the contestants stood at the base of Diamond Head (a three-step podium). Eubanks announced a category and 12 answers that fit. The contestants alternated giving responses, having to do so from memory. At any time, if a contestant gave a incorrect response, repeated an answer or failed to answer in time, he/she was eliminated; the remaining contestants won $50 and "climbed up" one step of Diamond Head. In the rare event that all 12 responses were given correctly, everyone collected $50 and a new question was played. The process repeated, with contestants winning $100 each after the second player was eliminated. The last remaining player advanced to the Money Volcano bonus round. All players kept the money they earned. Money Volcano The contestant was given 15 seconds to grab as many dollar bills and prize cards as possible and place it within a pouch placed around his/her waist. When time expired, Eubanks pulled out up to 10 bills and/or prize cards. The contestant had the option of stopping at any time and keeping what had been won to that point, since at any time if Eubanks revealed a $1 bill, everything was lost, and the game would be over. Eubanks also offered a buyout prize in exchange for any soon-to-be-revealed cash and/or prize cards. Among the dollar amounts in the Money Volcano was a $10,000 bill. At the beginning of the show, Eubanks would note that there was over $100,000 in cash and prizes in the Money Volcano. Format #2 Beginning on April 7, 1975 the format was changed for the last 13 weeks. Front Game Two teams of three contestants competed in three question-and-answer rounds. In each round, a category was announced, along with five possible answers. A question was asked, and players tried to pick the answer that matched it. Any player could buzz in, and a correct answer earned a team points, while an incorrect answer or failure to respond allowed the opposing team to answer. Correct answers were worth 10 points in Round 1, 20 points in Round 2, and 30 points in Round 3. The team with the most points after three rounds moved on to the fourth round, where they competed as individuals. The round was played much like the second round of the previous format, except that an incorrect/repeat answer or failure to respond penalized the player with a strike; two strikes eliminated that contestant. The winner received a prize and advanced to the "Money Volcano" bonus round. Money Volcano The first half of the game was played as before. However, Eubanks drew a maximum of only five bills, and offered opportunities for the contestant to quit and keep their current winnings, or trade for one of five bonus envelopes. Three of the envelopes concealed $100, another $5,000 and the fifth a grand prize. As before, the penalty for having a $1 bill drawn meant the contestant won nothing, and the game would be over. Merchandise A Board Game featuring Bob Eubanks and Jane Nelson on the cover was Manufactured by Gamut of Games in 1975. pic41634_md.jpg Trade Ads TDHG_Sold_P1.jpg TDHG_Sold_P2.jpg TDHG_P1.jpg TDHG_P2.jpg Music "Diamond Head" by Alan Thicke Taping Location Kuilima Hotel, Oahu Rating Trivia On the same day The Diamond Head Game debuted in syndication, two new game shows debuted on NBC: Blank Check and Wheel of Fortune. Check was cancelled at the same time as Diamond Head, while Wheel stayed on. Some parts of the intro were later recycled in the intros to "Young People's Week" on Card Sharks in the late 1980s, which was also hosted by Eubanks, and in syndication, Bill Rafferty. Links [http://loogaroo.startlogic.com/gameshow/rules/diamond.shtml Rules for The Diamond Head Game] [http://rjgameshows2.bravehost.com/diamondheadgame.html Josh Rebich's Diamond Head Game Rule Sheet] [http://gameshowgarbage.com/ind190_diamondhead.html The Diamond Head Game @ Game Show Garbage] YouTube Videos [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YlJ5s1Zn3F8 Intro to The Diamond Head Game] A full episode of the show Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Gambling Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Syndicated shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:1975 premieres Category:1975 endings Category:30 Minute Game Shows